A Package
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Axel comes to give Marluxia a package, and he gets something in return.


A/N- a short story i wrote after i watched Sex and the City with my mom lol. I personally like this one, but then i've always like office sex=3. And then ya'll know me, i just had to put something funny at the end.

Pairing: 11/8

Disclaimer: I no owny. (but i want to=))

Warning: contains PWP, AU, yaoi, OOC, and, basically, SMUT

Comments and Favs=3

A knock came to Marluxia's office door. "Come in!" Marluxia yelled at the door. He's looking down at the paperwork on his desk so he doesn't notice that it's his boyfriend that walks in and drops a package on his desk. Marluxia looked up and said, "That's quite a package."

Axel smiled and his cat-like green eyes sparkled with laughter. "Excuse me, Marluxia?"

Marluxia stood up then. "I said that's quite a package. My hands are full, do you mind opening it for me?" Axel nodded and tore open the package in one motion and laid it on Marluxia's desk.

Marluxia walked around his desk and closed the door to his office, loosening his tie. When he turned around he said, "Now let me help you with your package."

Marluxia backed Axel up against his desk and knelt down in front of his lover. Marluxia tore off his shirt and brought Axel's pants and drawers down around his ankles. Marluxia grinned up at the redhead before licking Axel's long length from base to tip. He played with Axel's tip with his tongue. satisfied with the low moaning sounds escaping Axel's luscious pink lips. Marluxia slowly engulfed the other and started to suck softly.

Axel threw his head back and moaned out, "Marluxia....."

Axel gripped the desk with both hands when Marluxia started to bob his head on Axel's dick, humming every so often.

Axel's knuckles had turned white when he gasped, "Ah! Fuck yes, Marly! I think I'm gonna....Ah!" Axel's seed shot hot and sticky into Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia swallowed and licked his lips before kissing Axel. "Get on the desk," Marluxia growled.

Axel moved Marluxia's papers from the desk and sat down. Marluxia discarded his pants as Axel took off his shirt in one motion. Axel groaned lowly at the sight of Marluxia hard and firm in front of him.

Marluxia leaned down and whispered, "I'm very sorry if this hurts."

He slammed himself deep inside the redhead, swallowing his cry of pain with a hungry kiss. Marluxia showered Axel's neck with kisses and bites, waiting till he was sure Axel wanted him to move.

He got his cue when Axel ground his hips up into Marluxia's and groaned, "Fuck me, Marly." Marluxia grinned against the other's skin and started to thrusts inside the redhead. Both men groaned when their hips made contact. Axel would thrust upwards when Marluxia came down to meet him, causing him to moan loudly.

Axel began to pump his hard dick, but Marluxia slapped his hand away and took it's previous place. He pumped Axel in time with his thrusts, making Axel grip the sides of the desk again. Marluxia started to thrust inside Axel harder and faster until he found his lover's sweet spot. He grinned as Axel arched himself into Marluxia, giving him a bruising kiss.

Axel groaned, "Ah! Fuck! God damn you Marluxia! Marly, I'm gonna come!" Marluxia grinned and said, "Come with me, gorgeous." Marluxia moaned loudly as he came, his white seed splashing on their chests. Marluxia licked it off of his hand, but the taste of Axel triggered his own release. He came deep inside the redhead, filling him up. Marluxia, exhausted, fell forwards on the desk, catching himself on the side of it.

He gave Axel a gentle kiss and whispered, "I love you, Axel."

"I love you more, baby"

Out of nowhere, Demyx and Zexion walked in. Demyx started to say, "Hey Marluxia, it's time for the-"

He broke off as he saw what they were doing on the desk. His blue eyes widened and he stammered, "Uh. Ohmigod, I'm s-s-so sorry!"

He crashed into Zexion as he turned and ran, lips connecting with the other. He stared at Zexion before shoving them both out of the doorway.

"Well, that was awkward." Marluxia said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah it was." Axel agreed, his eyes meeting with Marluxia's blue ones, before they shared another gentle, but passionate, kiss.


End file.
